Hijo de la Luna
by merlinfrostG
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is the story of a gypsy woman who begged the moon for love, but as payment she had to give the moon her first born child. Things go wrong but throughout it all the son of the moon lives on. Read about Sonic's birth as the son of the moon and how he ends up back in his true mother's (the moon) arms once more.


**Chapter one**

**Frost: This is a one shot that I wanted to write after listening to the song, Hijo de la Luna, which is Spanish for son of the moon**

**Shadow: So what's the story about?**

**Frost: What the song is about, you'll have to read to find out**

**Shadow: Whatever**

**Frost: I might make it into a story if enough people like it but until then it's staying as a one shot**

**Silver: Gemma doesn't own us, Sega does**

**Blaze: And she doesn't own the song Hijo de la Luna either**

**Tails" Please review and have a lovely day**

_The wind blows cold and crisp as the full moon shines high in the sky. Not a soul can be seen walking along the streets save for the hunched over figure that can be seen hobbling along the path. As the figure walks underneath a street lamp their features are revealed. An elderly lady with thinning grey hair and gentle brown eyes can be seen. Wrinkles line her face and the faded purple shawl she wears over her shoulders help to keep the cold at bay._

_"__Hello dear children" her voice is filled with wisdom beyond her years which is saying something seeing how old she is._

_"__I bet your wondering what a fragile old lady is doing out at this hour, well I am out here to talk to all over you, to tell you a story is you wish to hear it"_

_So what do you say dear readers? Do you wish to hear the story of the Hijo de la Luna? You do? Well, it begins not too long ago and the one to set the whole story in motion was a woman, a gypsy woman…_

**_Tonto el que no entienda (Fool is he who doesn't understand)  
Cuenta una leyenda (Tells a legend)  
Que una hembra gitana (That a female gypsy)  
Conjuró a la Luna hasta el amanecer (Conjured the moon until dawn) Llorando pedía (Crying she would ask)  
Al llegar el día (That the day would come)  
Desposar un calé (For she to marry a gypsy)_**

A young female hedgehog with light brown fur and green eyes walked through the forest near her home with tears in her eyes. She was dresses in a pink, purple, green and blue dress and had long earrings hanging from her ears. She was a gypsy and longed to marry a gypsy man but sadly she could not find one. With a heavy heart she turned to look up at the full moon and gave a small sob.

"Oh dear moon when will I find my gypsy man to marry. Please bless me with a husband, I will do anything you ask dear moon" she begged while falling to her knees as tears feel like a river from her green eyes.

**_Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena (You'll have your man, ebony skin)  
Desde el cielo habló la Luna llena (From the sky the full moon talked to her)  
Pero a cambio quiero (But in return I want)  
El hijo primero (The first-born child)  
Que le engendres a él (You breed from him)  
Que quien su hijo inmola (Cause someone who sacrifices her son)  
Para no estar sola (In order to not being alone)  
Poco le iba a querer (Would only barely love him)_**

As the gypsy woman cried she did not see the being appear before her. It was another female hedgehog who was white as snow with ice blue eyes. Her quills flowed halfway down her back and she wore an ice blue dress covered in diamonds.

"You shall have the man you seek dark skinned one" the being called making the gypsy woman start and look up at her in shock.

"Luna" the woman breathed for she knew the being before her was the moon herself.

"But in return for it I wish to have the first born child you have with him" Luna, the moon, said seriously and stared at the woman pointedly with her ice blue eyes. The gypsy woman beamed up at her and gave a low bow.

"I will give you anything you desire, whether it be gold or my children dear moon" the woman said before rushing back to her village. Luna watched her go with sad eyes because she knew, anyone who sacrifices their son so that they will not be alone would never love him.

**_Luna quieres ser madre (Moon, you want to be mother)  
Y no encuentras querer (And you can't find love)  
Que te haga mujer (That makes you woman)  
Dime Luna de plata (Tell me, silver moon)  
Qué pretendes hacer (What are you going to do)  
Con un niño de piel (With a child of skin?)  
Ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha  
Hijo de la Luna (Son of the moon)_**

Luan wish for a child more than anything in the world but sadly she could not find love that would give her that wish. This gypsy woman would never love a child if she is willing to give it away so Luna would take it and raise it as her own and love it with all her heart. With a smile on her face Luna returned to the moon awaiting her new child that would be all her own. Son of the moon.

**_De padre canela nació un niño (From a cinnamon father was born a child)  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño (As white as the back of an ermine)  
Con los ojos grises (With grey eyes)  
En vez de aceituna (Instead of olive)  
Niño albino de Luna (Albino child of the moon)  
Maldita su estampa (Curse his seal)  
Este hijo es de un payo (This is a foreigner's child)  
Y yo no me lo cayo (And I won't keep the truth)_**

The gypsy woman soon married a dark chocolate brown male hedgehog with olive coloured eyes. He was a gypsy too and soon the discovered they were with child. When the child was born the full moon shinned brighter than before.

"Let me see my son" the gypsy man said with a smile. His wife frown but lowered the blanket and that man gasped at what he saw. Royal blue fur with snow white streaks through the quills and grey-blue eyes instead of olive stared up at him. Rage filled the man for he believed that his wife had cheated on him for this was not their son.

"This is a disgrace, he is a foreigner's child! He is not born of a gypsy and I will not keep the truth from our people. I am not done with you!" the gypsy man roared at his wife who looked on in horror as he stomped from the house.

She gazed down at her son who was the moon's albino child, he belonged to the moon and not her.

**_Luna quieres ser madre (Moon, you want to be mother)  
Y no encuentras querer (And you can't find love)  
Que te haga mujer (That makes you woman)  
Dime Luna de plata (Tell me, silver moon)  
Qué pretendes hacer (What are you going to do)  
Con un niño de piel (With a child of skin?)  
Ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha  
Hijo de la Luna (Son of the moon)_**

Luna watched from the moon as well shocked, she had wished to hard, used to much magic for the child looked more like her than the gypsy people. She was his true mother, not the gypsy woman. She watched the gypsy man in fear wondering what he would do knowing that the child wasn't born from him and could only prey that everything would turn out ok and that soon she would have her son of the moon.

**_Gitano al creerse deshonrado (Gypsy man thinking he's been dishonoured)  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano (Attacked his woman, knife in hand)  
¿De quién es el hijo? ("Whose son is this?)  
Me has engañao fijo (You've cheated on me")  
Y de muerte la hirió (And he wounded her deadly)  
Luego se hizo al monte (Then he walked up the mount)  
Con el niño en brazos (With the child between his arms)  
Y allí le abandonó (And forsook him there)_**

The gypsy man returned later with a knife in his hand and attacked his wife. He looked down into the gypsy woman's fearful eyes and glared in hate.

"Whose Son is this? You've cheated on me!" he yelled but the gypsy woman shook her head pleading with him that the child was indeed his son. The man did no listen and stabbed her to death. Turning to look at the albino child he felt hate fill his heart.

Taking the boy into his arms he climb up the mountain and set him down in the snow. With one last look the gypsy man scowled and abandoned the boy.

**_Luna quieres ser madre (Moon, you want to be mother)  
Y no encuentras querer (And you can't find love)  
Que te haga mujer (That makes you woman)  
Dime Luna de plata (Tell me, silver moon)  
Qué pretendes hacer (What are you going to do)  
Con un niño de piel (With a child of skin?)  
Ha-ha-ha ha-ha-ha  
Hijo de la Luna (Son of the moon)_**

Luna watched on in horror and shock as the man killed the gypsy woman. And when he climbed up the mountain and abandoned the boy she felt her heart break. Floating down to the earth she scooped up the crying boy who looked up at her with his grey-blue eyes.

"Child I am so sorry for the pain I have cause you, but mother is here to keep you safe from all harm, mother's here to love you" she cooed. With her magic she raised up into the sky, back to the moon with her child in hand. Luna felt happiness fill her heart for she finally had her son of the moon.

**_Y en las noches que haya Luna llena (And in those nights the moon is full)  
Será porque el niño esté de buenas (It will be because the child is in a good mood)  
Y si el niño llora (And if the child cries)  
Menguará la Luna (The moon shall wane)  
Para hacerle una cuna (To serve as a cradle)  
Y si el niño llora (And if the child cries)  
Menguará la Luna (The moon shall wane)  
Para hacerle una cuna (To serve as a cradle…)_**

Luan smiled as the little blue hedgehog laughed happily up at her, the white streaks in his quills glowing in the light of the full moon. She ran a hand through his soft peach fur on his tummy and smiled when he gave a little sneeze.

But when the baby began to cry she looked up the moon. With a wave of her hands the moon waned into a cradle for her son of the moon. She rocked him gently and kissed his head as he drifted off to sleep.

"I will love you forever and keep you safe, my son of the moon"

**Frost: So tell me what you all think, and in case you couldn't guess, Sonic is the baby in the story**

**Sonic: My dad killed my mum!**

**Shadow: Idiot! Weren't you listening to the song? Your real mother is the moon**

**Sonic: Oh ok...My dad killed my second mum!**

**Shadow: *Face palm***

**Frost: Just tell me what you think and if enough people like it I will turn it into a story**

**Knuckles: Please review and see you all next time**


End file.
